


Crossing A Line

by tirade_lemonade



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Duck Avenger - Freeform, Guns, Other, Violence against Children, child trafficking, child trafficking mention, gun mention, hurt children, the duck avenger saves the day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirade_lemonade/pseuds/tirade_lemonade
Summary: “Well, lookie here. Three peas in a pod!” One of the men snickered, a bloody bat slung over his shoulder as he looked down at the triplets, a nasty sneer over his beak.“Pretty high price these days for identicals, huh? Especially McDuck kids. Their old man would give anythin’ to get ‘em back.” The other replied.When the Duck boys get into trouble, one man comes to their rescue.





	Crossing A Line

**Author's Note:**

> based on the lovely art by @whisperwillyou on Tumblr. follow them and my own Tumblr, @shininglikealighthouse !

Louie never saw it coming. One minute, he was going to sit at the edge of the dock with his brothers. The next there was a baseball bat flying into his face, his side erupting in heat as he hit the rotting wood, hard. His ears were ringing, and he distantly heard Huey screaming. In shock, he raised a hand to his cheek, vision blurry when he pulled it away speckled in red. There was a thud from beside him, Huey going uncomfortably quiet. Louie shot up, stumbling as fast as he could towards the attacker to beat at his back, until he was pulled off by another masked assailant and shaken roughly, a large hand throwing a punch at the side of his head and causing his vision to blur even more. He could hear Dewey yelling now, though he couldn’t tell what he was saying. His hands fumbled and scratched at the larger ones closed around his neck until he was dropped beside his brothers and kicked into them.  
“Well, lookie here. Three peas in a pod!” One of the men snickered, a bloody bat slung over his shoulder as he looked down at the triplets, a nasty sneer over his beak.  
“Pretty high price these days for identicals, huh? Especially McDuck kids. Their old man would give anythin’ to get ‘em back.” The other replied, his foot pressed into Dewey’s back and holding him down as he weakly struggled.  
The youngest looked back, wincing as his head throbbed and saw Huey, lying nearly motionless on the ground before a low groan came as the taller attacker kicked him, “Too bad we had’ ta rough ‘em up, though. That’ll lower the price a bit, whether he wants ‘em back or some other old coot pays for them.”  
His blood ran cold, a low whimper coming out of both him and Dewey as they locked eyes, even as Huey finally began to sit up and press a hand to his head.  
“Go ahead and get them tied up and ready. I’ll call up the bossman and let ‘im know we’re on the way.” The man tossed a length of rope to the other, pulling his phone put in the process, “And no pre-fun this time! I want full pay.”  
“Whatever, man.” The one holding Dewey down grumbled, gazing at them thoughtfully before kicking Dewey and roughly pulling him up by the arm, causing the blue duckling to yelp and start yelling for help.  
They’d never been attacked before. Kidnapped, sure. Manhandled, all the time. But the sight of blood and bent feathers on his brothers was making Huey dizzier and more terrified by the second. His throat screamed in pain with the bruises he had no doubt were blossoming, pulling himself over to Louie as Dewey was forced to his knees, arms yanked together as a rope began to bind them to each other.  
None of them saw the man coming until a booted foot was flying into the masked face of their captor. As soon as he was away, the three shrugged the barely-tied ropes off. A man in a cape and mask stood before them, stance ready for a fight as he looked at the two attackers with a fiery anger that had the ducklings shrinking back behind him.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, voice dripping rage as an arm was held out protectively in front of the kids, Dewey latching onto his leg to pull himself up off the floor. Huey was cradling a sobbing Louie, as the two men tried to come off as innocent.  
“Hey, dude- we’re just playin’ pirates with our cousins!” One announced in a faux-friendly voice, hands up in a placating way, “We gotta little rough, but they’re alright. Right, guys?” He looked to the boys, who just stared blankly at him, causing him to scowl.  
The superhero’s eyebrow raised in disbelief, looking more amused than angry at the blatant lie, “Playing pirates at ten at night?”  
“Well, uh-” The taller one looked at his partner, before starting to rush the caped vigilante with the baseball bat. He stumbled as the hero easily side-stepped his efforts, pulling the kids with him and setting them safely on the sidewalk before launching towards both assailants, nearly a blur of fists and cape. The men tried their hardest to fight off the Avenger, but the man was full of wrath as he beat them back away from the triplets. Fists and legs were flown in every direction, catching beaks and ribs until eventually, both found themselves tied with the same rope meant for the children they had tried to kidnap.  
“I suggest you think long and hard about the story you’ll be telling the cops when they get here.” He spoke over the two’s groaning, kicking them to lay back against the pavement like they had done to the children, a sickening crack sounding that had one of them yelling out in pain, “I don’t think they’ll take your word over the Duck Avenger and three boys, but you can try.”  
There was a familiar gasp from behind him, causing him to remember just who he was fighting for. He turned, looking at the boys- his boys- and kneeling down as a bleary and bloody Dewey came closer to him, “Y-You’re...Duck Avenger?”  
The Avenger smiled, nodding and then looking over each of them, “We should get you all to a hospital. Do you have anyone to call to come get you?” The boys all looked at each other, Louie slowly wincing and pulling out his phone, frowning at the giant cracks running through, “...It’s not turning on.”  
He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he stood and rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to stop the adrenaline still running through him, “Right. Well, I’ll stay with you until the police can come take you home, okay?”  
They stood there, all smiling at each other before a grunt came from the tied duo behind the Avenger, and a scream tore itself from Louie’s throat just as the glint of a pistol caught the vigilante’s eye, reflexes springing into action. He kicked the gun away, hand crushed under his foot as he snarled at the idiot who dared try and hurt his kids.  
“Bad idea, bud. Kidnapping kids is bad enough, but hurting these kids? You’re crossing a line.” The gunman was about to say something in retort, when the bright flash of cop lights and wailing of sirens shut him up. The car coming up the front squeeled to a stop, the others stopping behind them as Officer Cabrera jumped out of her cruiser, racing not to the assailants but to the triplets.  
As the kids whined and got fussed over, more officers helped to secure the two men responsible, chatter surrounding the area as the Avenger gave his view of events to an officer off to the side.  
As soon as he was waved off, clear of questions, Donald found himself gravitating towards the boys, now sitting at the end of an ambulance getting their injuries fixed. He chuckled at hearing Dewey recount how bravely he had fought off their attackers, while Huey interjected with a weak sort of exasperation to give the truth of what had happened- at least, what he could remember. Louie sat between them, pouting and bemoaning his broken phone. As he stood a ways away watching, he felt a presence come up beside him, resting comfortably close.  
“Good kids, huh? Nothing too bad, a concussion here and there and some scrapes that need stitches.” Officer Cabrera said matter-of-factly, “They were more scared than hurt, really. A good thing, too.”  
“Is someone coming to get them?” The Avenger asked her, eyes shifting over to look at her from the corner of his mask.  
She gave a curt nod, hand on her hip, “Scrooge McDuck is coming with his housekeeper. The poor niños will surely get pampered. Perhaps with some morning pancakes, or a day in bed.” She gave him a two-fingered salute, smiling gently, “We have things from here, Avenger. You take off.”  
He sighed, giving a quick nod before ducking away, weaving his way through the cop cars and headed towards Killmotor Hill.  
He had pancakes to make.


End file.
